


创世纪

by Christy_Chris



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christy_Chris/pseuds/Christy_Chris
Relationships: Kalifa/Rob Lucci





	创世纪

传说中大地被陨落的旧神分为东、南、西、北四大块，火焰驻守东方，洪水守卫西方，北方是冰雪的领地，而南方属于咆哮的狂风。旧神陨落以来，东南西北各司其职泾渭分明，直到三百年后诞生了个新神，甫一降生便平息了百年以来的烈焰、洪水、冰雪与狂风。为了庆贺新神降临，东方被火焰灼烧得焦黑的土地重现绿色，西方奔腾不休的洪水平歇成涓涓细流，北方万丈之深的冰层开始皲裂，南方狂风不再咆哮怒吼。又过了一百年，东南西北四方的交汇处升起了一座高山，名叫喀琉里斯山，山顶积雪终年不化，于积雪中静卧一枚巨大的蛋卵，新神纪的第一对天使便诞生于此。

蛋壳通体浑圆，洁白光润，壳顶隐隐闪烁着幽光，像一轮永不降落的月亮，不知从哪儿飞来六只巨大洁白的天鹅，日夜驻守于此，围成一圈合力孵化。又不知过了多久，洁白的蛋壳渐渐变得透明，隐隐约约透露出人的影子，上边那一个是个女人，金色长发环绕脚踝，皮肤洁白细腻如羔羊毛皮，于是她被称为卡莉法；下边那一个是个男人，黑发黑瞳，半身隐没在黑暗里，他的名字叫罗布路奇。

在破壳而出之前，他们就在黑暗的蛋壳里相拥而眠度过了无数个日夜，身后巨大洁白的翅膀交织缠绕成柔软的梦境，将两位年轻的天使齐齐兜在里面。修长柔软的羽毛偶尔抚过卡莉法艳红的嘴唇，于是她发出无意识的梦呓，路奇苏醒得比她早一点，他先是看了看自己隐没在黑暗中的半身，又抬头看见卡莉法笼罩在圣光中的眉睫与嘴唇，于是他明了并非所有天使都像自己一样是个巨大的吸光石，只能困守于深沉的黑暗。刚刚苏醒的路奇还不懂得什么叫欲望，只是被这一团华彩的圣光吸引，他轻轻张开双翼，将仍在酣睡的妹妹拢得更近一点，一根一根细数她的睫毛。不知过了多久，路奇数完了所有的睫毛，又把头发也数了好几遍，怀里的卡莉法皱了皱眉，路奇这才发现蛋壳已经变得透明，头顶出现裂缝，外界的光洒在卡莉法的脸庞上惊扰了她的睡眠，于是他知晓自己出世之时已近。就在他破壳而出之时，偶然地，他低下头，对上了卡莉法已经睁开的碧蓝眼瞳。刚刚苏醒的天使眼神里还残留着倦意，本能地朝着他露出一个微笑，路奇被这笑晃了心神，就在这须臾之间，卡莉法抽身而去先他一步破壳而出，妹妹于是成了姐姐，新神纪第一位天使诞生了。

前三百年他们几乎形影不离。与他们一样刚刚苏醒过来的世界还是一片荒芜，就连那全能全知的神都更像是概念上的含义，或许是一团混沌，或许是月与日交媾的产物，他们没见过它，只是知道有这么个存在......不知从何处飞来的六只天鹅飞走后，喀琉里斯山，或者说整个世界陷入沉寂，需要侧着耳朵使劲儿去听才能听见那么一点儿露水划过草叶的响声。而日夜环绕在耳边的是彼此的呼吸声，走路时脚掌摩擦土地的声音，飞翔时翅膀张开的哗啦声。他们在彼此的帮助下学会了说话，最初是两个人中的一个看着另一个离去，内心升腾起一股又是热烫又是憋胀的奇妙情绪，这股怪异感逼得嘴巴大张，喉咙里发出意味不明的鼓囊声，另一个却立马明白了这鼓囊声的含义，只要这样的声音一响，便立即回过头来。慢慢地，这鼓囊声被定了型，他们学会了彼此的名字。喀琉里斯山上的日子平和而安宁，天使没有寿数的限制，因而没有时间的概念，往往卡莉法给路奇梳头发就要梳上好几个月，骨肉匀停的手指穿插在用雪水打湿的头发里，指尖一点一点解开缠绕的发绺，黑发落在她的手上有了对照因而显得更黑，像没有星月的夜晚。卡莉法捧着他卷曲的发绺陷入了沉思——三百岁前她时常陷入这样的沉思，胸膛里有个东西想要跳出来，她张开嘴巴——像学说话那样张开嘴巴，却发现找不着它的名字。“这就像......”卡莉法皱着眉头发呆，想给心里这股奇怪的跳动下个准确的定义，却寻不到任何与之相关的词汇。最后她放弃了思索，也干脆忘了折腾她的那股奇怪情绪是什么样，梳好头发之后她又和路奇躺到了一起——在蛋壳里一样的姿势，还未出生时他们便像这样紧紧相拥，至此已有数百年。

三百岁前的卡莉法喜欢一切光芒而带有热度的东西，其中最喜欢的是太阳，每天早晨在喀琉里斯山上醒来时便张开翅膀朝着远处那团炽热的光亮飞翔，她浑身闪着自出生起便环绕着的圣光，离太阳越近，那光晕便愈发闪烁夺目，琉璃七彩，变幻出璀璨华光。每次卡莉法离去时路奇都控制自己不往那边看，以免过于强烈的浓光刺伤他的双眼。自出生起路奇就被一切光亮抛弃，就连与卡莉法相拥时都要紧紧地闭上眼睛，他感到痛苦，因而将她抓得更紧，在每一次挺入时刺得更深，做爱时卡莉法的头发散落到他的脸庞，他想起了还未出世时的光景，路奇一根根数她的睫毛，数完了又去数她的头发。

他本以为卡莉法会像以往每一次一样，等到太阳落山了就回来，刚回来的卡莉法浑身暖融融的，哪怕站得远远地路奇都能感受到她身体的热度。可太阳升了又降，降了又升，圆月弯钩轮换了好几次，就连星星都落了几颗下来，卡莉法还是不见踪影。等到后面时间没了意义，路奇也忘了数这是第几次月圆，他长出了第一支黑色羽毛，慢慢地一支连成了一整片，被光明背弃的流浪者似乎找到了归宿，沉寂暗夜的某个时刻，路奇会想卡莉法现在成了什么模样，是不是变得愈发闪烁耀眼，金黄色的头发成了太阳的颜色吗？这时，静寂的草丛里突然传来窸窣声，卡莉法离开之后路奇再未听过除了自己之外的任何声响，这股声音越来越近，最后在贴上身体的那一刻戛然而止——一股凉凉的触感顺着神经不断往上，吐着信子的小蛇蜿蜒着向上游走，爬过他精瘦的小腿，盘上矫健的腰部，一头钻进一半黑一半白的毛绒绒翅膀，最后从后颈探到前方，鲜红的信子一扫一扫掠过他的下巴。路奇紧闭着双眼，声音笃定：“卡莉法。”

“张开眼睛，看看我。”卡莉法保持蛇身盘在他身后，头部变回了原先的模样，却依旧像毒蛇吐信一样一下一下舔着他的下巴，声音有些沙哑。更深露重，路奇闻见她垂落在鼻尖的金发散发出的青草味道。

路奇做好了被炽热光芒刺痛双眼的准备，睁开眼睛却看见光晕暗淡发昏，她的脸庞带着倦意与疲惫，唇角却轻快地勾起，像春天里冰层融化时流水的曲儿声。离上一次这样相拥实在太久远了，久远到他几乎忘记了亲吻是什么滋味儿，像这样——上下唇轻轻接触，小心地含着，舌尖来回摩挲，一阵充盈的快乐立马包裹住他，这样的快乐在三百岁前几乎天天都要发生，那时他像个年富力强的国王，对此不以为意，而卡莉法离开了，国王丢失了他的珠宝与权杖，在日复一日的寻找与探求中无师自通地懂得了过去那些快乐的意义——像小太阳一样激荡在胸膛里的那团火，令他又是痛苦又是愤怒的那种情绪——叫做欲望。

学会“欲望”的那一天，路奇长出了第一支黑色羽毛。

心跳激荡着心跳，呼吸交缠着呼吸，卡莉法的身体四处是交错的伤疤，有被火焰灼伤的痕迹，也有被猛兽裂齿撕咬的痕迹，路奇吻她的锁骨时，她高高地昂起头，眼睛似乎透过漆黑的壁岩紧紧盯着外边赤红的太阳，腾开双翅向着太阳飞翔的日子似乎比出生还要早，“我讨厌太阳。”她突然说。

路奇正准备抽出埋在卡莉法身体深处的阴茎，却被她一手拽住，强制性地贴合得更紧，碧蓝色的眼睛眼尾上挑，看着他的时候又是慵懒又是倦怠，周身黯淡的光晕像雾夜里的星星，隐隐约约照见他一半黑一半白的羽翼，卡莉法换了个姿势躺在他怀里，像讲述古老传说一样慢悠悠地开口：“我去了世界的最东，朝着太阳一直飞，它落山时我垂下翅膀稍作休憩，第二天便又朝着他飞翔。我忘记自己飞了多久，途径的花儿谢了再开，开了又谢，我还经过一片辽阔看不见边界的水域，后来我知道那叫做大海。大海神秘而危险，太阳落山后也没有能够收起翅膀休憩的地方，即使在夜里也要一刻不停地振翅，大海的辽阔另我绝望，不论扇动多少次翅膀依旧看不见它的尽头，双翼变得沉重，我从未经历过如此艰难的旅行。”她顿了顿，似乎顺着自己的话回想起当初的艰辛。

“海的尽头是一头巨大的树，葱葱茏茏，树冠几乎遮住了半个天穹，枝上结着红通通的知识之果。”卡莉法一边说一边细细地喘息着，身体随着路奇的抽动而上下颠簸，一片黑色的羽毛从他的翅膀上脱落，又被卡莉法握在手里，“你是欲望”，她昂起头去亲吻他刀削般的嘴唇，并在察觉到对方越来越炽热的神情时满意地勾起唇角，“看见知识之果的那一刻我突然懂得了驱使自己来到此处的那股冲动叫什么，我吃了知识之果，当然，神明因此震怒而降下诅咒，属于天使的这具身体无时无刻都在腐烂，却又一刻不停地修复重生。”

卡莉法从胸腔深处深深地吐出了一口气，翅膀根部又传来绝望的痛痒，似乎蛰伏着无数只蚀骨小虫，日日夜夜拱动着不得安宁。她尝试过无数种方法，甚至亲手一根一根地拔下自己的羽毛，根部连黏着血肉被狠狠拽出，却在第二天太阳升起时都恢复了原样，属于天使的这具身体内里早已破碎成一团腐肉，外表却被诅咒责罚强行拼凑得完美无缺。

“我在远东森林找到了传说中丑陋却聪慧无比的矮人族，以知识之果为筹码向他们交换魔法药水，这短暂地镇压了我的痛苦，神明加诸的诅咒却因此变得更加强烈，药水的效用变得越来越短，促使我不断地出卖更多知识之果。贪婪是堕落的起因，堕落又招致了更多的贪婪。最后我回到全知之树，在知识之果的指引下挖开了它的心脏，巨大树木流下的眼泪将那片土地染得鲜红，它中空的树冠里藏着为神明忌讳的全知之书，在书本的最后一页，我找到了解除痛苦的方法。”她顿了顿，瘦骨嶙峋的手掌拂上路奇的脸庞，血肉深处的痛楚一波又一波袭来，额前被渗出的汗水打湿，说话的声音痛得变了调：“我需要你的帮助。”

他们是日夜相伴了几百年的同伴，在还未学会用语言表达内心想法时他们就能准确理解对方的一切，路奇的眼神变得炽热，而卡莉法轻轻勾起唇角。交媾时卡莉法喜欢幻化成各种不同的模样，时而是人首羊身的怪物，时而是额前顶着深褐色犄角的魔女，时而变成猫，时而又变成蛇。这场交媾从月升持续到月落，路奇和卡莉法从未有过如此酣畅的体验，漆黑的岩洞成了甜蜜芬芳的琼宇，好像回到了三百岁之前，时间没了价值，彼此想做的只是将这此刻的快乐延长得长一些儿，再长一些儿......最后卡莉法在他怀里重归最起初的模样——还未出蛋壳时，路奇数过她的睫毛，数过她的头发——那时的模样。

“记住你答应我的，路奇。”

在高潮的那一刻，路奇搭在她后颈的尖牙刺破了羔羊般细腻洁白的皮肤，卡莉法汗津津的嘴唇吻着他的下巴，目视着他灰暗的双翼迅速转为浓重的黑色，路奇以肉眼可及的速度变得强大，与之相对应的是卡莉法的迅速衰弱，而就在路奇最后一片羽毛也染上了浓黑之时，卡莉法灰败的脸庞突然绽开一个微笑，就像几百年前还未出世时她给予路奇的那个笑。

“没人知道神明长什么模样，它比传说中任何一位神明还要孱弱，既不具备造物的能力亦无法直接剥夺生命，甚至它连实体都无法幻化，它是知识之树千百年间孕育的树灵，连下地行走都做不到。”

“死亡亦无法逃避神明的诅咒，解开诅咒的唯一方法只有弑神。”

“天使的躯体，恶魔的心脏，再加上矮人族配置的魔药。”

“我将我自己献祭给你，路奇，我需要你的心脏。”


End file.
